


Learning Experience

by Alairen



Series: Merc 'Verse [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alairen/pseuds/Alairen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack is easily entertained...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my contributions to a collective fic verse on LJ. The comm is called Mercverse. Go check it out, there are lots of awesome fics there.

Several loud crashes and the sound of Cloud swearing at the top of his lungs drew Sephiroth's attention as he entered his home. He blinked, thought for a moment, then decided that he probably *should* go and see what was wrong, even if it did mean putting his life in danger. People tend to tread lightly around Cloud when he was pissed, and Cloud sounded like someone had pissed him off *royally*. He headed towards the racket and found a bemused Zack standing well out of the line of fire as furniture was torn into pieces. "...Do I want to know?"

"Oh, just an old acquaintance of Spike's."

"...What did they do to Cloud?"

"Alphabetically or categorically?"

Sephiroth sighed then raised an eyebrow as Cloud switched languages again. "That's one I've never heard before."

"I know," Zack grinned. "Why do you think I'm standing here? I wanted to see how many different swear words and curses Spike knows." He paused. "I seriously doubt that last one is physically possible, but hell, it'd be fun to see Spike put him into that position."

Sephiroth stared at Zack for a moment then covered his eyes with a hand. "Gods, I hate being the only sane one around here..."


End file.
